Pretty girl
by afairysoared
Summary: "Who's that pretty girl over there!" "Enough, Yamamoto." "No seriously! Kenma, do you know who that is!" "Um... oh... that's Kuroo's date." Kuroo has a girlfriend that Nekoma (except for Kenma) doesn't know about! Kuroo X OC


"Who's that pretty girl over there?!"

"Enough, Yamamoto."

"No seriously! Kenma, do you know who that is?!"

"Hm... oh... that's Kuroo's date."

"WHHHATTTTTT?! THAT'S SO UNFAIR!"

"Oh, that's right. Kuroo is very popular with the girls in our school. But I don't think I've ever seen her."

"Ah. She's from the owl's school."

"WHATTTTTTTTT?! HOW COME HOOT HOOT INTRODUCES HER TO HIM AND NOT TO ME?!"

"I don't think introducing her to you would have done anything."

"WHAT DOES THAT BEDHEAD FREAK HAVE THAT I DON'T?!"

"Well... I don't think its a matter of what he has and you don't, it's more of how he has a better everything than you do. You need a better face, hairstyle, body, cooler personality, cooler lo-"

"HAHHHHH?! KENMA! YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"Please don't. I'm on a boss level. If you distract me now, I'll tell Kuroo to give you extra training."

Kuroo stepped into the locker rooms with a bag casually slung over one shoulder.

"Whoopsies. Looks like I'm late again."

"Seriously... you're supposed to be the captain..."

"That's why you're vice captain, Kai-kunnnnnn."

"You seem happy today. Does it have anything to do with your date?"

"Kenma! Shhhhhhh. No one is supposed to know..."

"It's too late. I already told everyone."

"... I unfriend you. Bokuroo is now my brotp."

"CAPTAIN! HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO GET ALL THE GIRLS WHEN YOU ACT SO GAY?!"

"HAHHHHH?! YAMAMOTO, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS."

"DAMN RIGHT I AM."

"Enough! Everyone get changed and start warming up."

"Ahhhhhh!" Kuroo swooned "You're my hero, Kai. By the way, where is our giant Russio-Jap hybrid?"

A loud thud followed by someone cursing about how low the door frames were in Japan was heard from outside the changing rooms.

"Well. Lev is here."

\- 3 hours later -

"Good work guys. Lev, stop being overdramatic and get up. If you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

Kuroo strode off into the changing rooms once again, humming under his breath. As he walked by the bleachers, he looked up and shot a wink at the beautiful girl sitting there. Her porcelain skin flushed a light pink color as she played with the ends of her dark wavy hair, smilling shyly and waving back at Nekoma's captain. Her silky hair reached her lower back, her legs were long and fit, slim but clearly exercised and she had multiple piercings on her ear (totally Yamamoto's and Kuroo's type). She had warm brown eyes and a kind face, but she also had a look that screamed 'don't fuck with me'. She was obviously dressed up for the date, in her own unique way. She was wearing black, high wasted skinny jeans topped off with a plain white crop top with Dr Martens on her feet. She had a denim jacket splayed across her legs.

Yamamoto's eyes watered.

"KENMAAAAAAAAAAA! WHO IS SHE?! HOW HAVE I NOT NOTICED HER ALL THIS WHILE?!"

"She's in the Fukurodani girl's volleyball team. She's their ace, even though she's in her second year. Our school don't really mix with the opposite genders of other schools, so it's likely we've never seen her before. The only reason Kuroo met her was because he helped Bokuro when he got stuck in a tree and the owl decided to return the favor by introducing him to 'the most percfect girl for him'."

"Woah. That's pretty impressive, being an ace in her second year. I wonder if we've ever seen her pla- OI LEV! DON'T RUN AWAY! YOU NEED EXTRA RETURNING PRACTICE! COME BACK! LEV!"

"Well, my fellow teammates. I will take my departure now. Wish me luck." Kuroo said as he walked back into the gym wearing black jeans, an ACDC shirt with a leather jacket over it.

"How is his hair still like that?!" The whole Nekoma team thought to themselves.

Kuroo hopped up the bleachers, taking two steps at a time. Pretty girl stood up, shrugged on her jacker and started walking down, meeting him halfway. The Nekoma team watched as their captain promptly left a kiss on the girl cheek before giving her his signature smirk. She turned pink again but grinned back cheekily and slapped his shoulder lightly before linking hands with him and making their way down the bleachers together.

When they reached the bottom, Kuroo spun her around and kissed her. She let out a little squeak before relaxing and returning the kiss, moving her arms around his neck. Just when things were starting to get pretty intense, she pushed him away smiling.

"You're so immature, Kuroo. What are you trying to do in front of your teammates?" She teased.

"Oho ho ho."

She sighed. "Please stop doing that. I hear that from Bokuto all the time already."

"Oho ho ho ho?"

"Stop!" She giggled.

"How is he so good with girls when his two moods are pervy uncle or 3 year old boy?" Yato thought to himself, sweat dropping. "Hmm... where is Yamamoto?" He turned around to see the wing spiker in a corner by himself sobbing with an air of despair around him. He sighed o himself and turned back to Kuroo and his maybe girlfriend.

She was poking his hair, asking how it defied the laws of physics while he laughed at her, playing with the ends of her hair, completely oblivious to the audience.

"Are you going to introduce us then leave or are you going to have your date here, in front of all of us?" Kai voiced what was in everyone's mind.

"Ah. Sorry, yeah. This is Oikawa Rin. Rin, this is the Nekoma team."

"Oikawa? Are you related to the Oikawa in Seijoh, Oikawa-san?'

"Hm? Oh yes. I'm his cousin. And just Rin is fine."

Just like that, Yamamoto was back in action.

"Hello, my dear lady. What a fine woman you are, yes indeed." He said as he kissed her on the hand.

"Taketora... please leave my date alone..."

Yamamoto looked up to see his captain behind Rin emmiting a deadly aura while having his signature scary ass smile on. He jerked away and bowed before returning to his corner and sulking.

"Well. It was nice to meet you, but we must get going if we want to catch the bus on time." Rin smiled apologetically.

"Oh yeah! Right, we must get going."

"Nice to meet all of you! I hope to meet you again!"

"Byeee!"

The team watched as the happy couple walked out hand in hand.

Kai broke the silence. "Well, I must admit, they looked really good together."

"BUT I WOULD HAVE LOOKED BETTER HAND IN HAND WITH HER!"

"Ok. Let's hit the showers."

The Nekoma team ignored Yamamoto and walked to the changing rooms. All except one.

"Umm... I think you might have a chance with her."

"Hah? Lev... THANK YOU! YOU'RE SO NICE TO ME! I THINK YOU'RE NOW MY FAVOURITE KOUHAI!"

"... if she was blind and deaf."

"..."

"So, I mean. It may work out."

"... fuck you, Lev."

AHAHAHA I FEEL SOO BAD FOR DOING THAT TO YAMAMOTO BUT I FEEL LIKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF SOMEONE ON THE TEAM BROUGHT IN A PRETTY GIRL! :D

LEAVE REVIEWS


End file.
